


Lovemaking

by RingabelxTiz



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening, Xenoblade Chronicles
Genre: Anal Sex, Boy Love, Butt Slapping, Dragon sex, M/M, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Content, Shulk pole dancing, Slight Bondage, Yaoi, different pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 16:38:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15822816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RingabelxTiz/pseuds/RingabelxTiz
Summary: Grima and Shulk in bed.





	Lovemaking

“Oh…oh…”

Grima was lying on his back staring at the ceiling completely naked. His hands were beside his hips as his lover bounced on him gently. He could hear the bed slightly creaking and the sounds of the skin slapping together. Nothing was coming out of Grima’s mouth since he was holding his semen in. He could feel his testes filling up his penis. His room was filled with his boyfriend’s soft moaning. Grima’s penis was all the way inside his boyfriend. His boyfriend was moving up to the head then lowering himself down. The fell dragon loved the feeling of the skin brushing, his insides rubbing, and clutching his manhood. He looked up loving how his boyfriend’s eyes were closed and his mouth was slightly opened to let out his moans of pleasure. His slender legs straddled the fell dragon. Grima watched as his boyfriend had his head tilted back with his hands resting on his naval. The fell dragon loved the view of his boyfriend’s body. His manhood was slightly bobbing from bouncing. Grima loved the facial expression on his boyfriend’s face. He was enjoying it. His boyfriend stops bouncing on him. He was catching his breath. He wiped his face and took a deep breath. He got off his boyfriend’s manhood since he felt his legs becoming tired from bouncing.

“Sit on the chair Grima…”

The fell dragon obeyed. He got off the bed and sat on the chair then spread his legs. His manhood was pointing straight up as if it was begging for the homs to insert it inside him again. The homs climbed onto his boyfriend’s lap and whispered into Grima’s ear.

“I want to ride your dragon dick and I want you to forcefully put it inside me without stretching me…”

Grima was shocked from that response.

“Make me scream in pain.”

Those dirty words made Grima become excited and he wouldn’t deny a request from his boyfriend. His manhood was changing and becoming bigger. The homs loved what he was seeing. He grabbed Grima’s manhood and moved his hand up and down. The fell dragon was feeling good inside. The fell dragon snapped his fingers and an invisible force picked up the homs. His legs were slowly spread apart, and he was positioned over Grima’s manhood. The homs could feel the head brushing against his entrance as he tried to lower himself down. He desperately wanted the manhood inside him. Grima snapped his fingers again and the homs was slammed down onto his manhood making him yell in pain. The homs’ hands were on Grima’s chest. He loved it though. The pain quickly turned into pleasure.

“So big!”

The homs was on his knees while on Grima’s lap. He adjusted himself and leaned his head forward to catch his boyfriend’s lips. The homs loved the feeling of fullness inside him. The fell dragon moved his hands on his lover’s bottom. The homs wrapped his legs around his waist and pressed their foreheads together.

“Shulk…does it hurt?”

“No, it feels good.”

The homs slowly began to move hips. Grima’s dick was already hitting his prostate. Shulk pushed Grima to lean down on the chair as he began to ride him. The fell dragon loved what he was seeing. He loved how Shulk’s body was rocking and he was swinging his sweater above his head. Loud moans were escaping Shulk’s mouth. The skin slapping together was becoming louder. Grima was still holding his semen. The more he held it in, the more pleasure he felt building up. He relaxed his body and let Shulk go on his own pace. He loved being rode on. Shulk wanted to hear Grima moan. He moved his hand around Grima’s chest making him twitch and slightly shift. He tilts his head back. Shulk was rubbing his chest in circles. The fell dragon spread his legs more and freely let out his moans.

“Yes, yes...Ohh…”

Shulk wrapped his sweater around Grima’s neck. He gripped his shoulders and pushed him down on his back. The fell dragon felt himself going into predator mode. His eyes glowed red, horns developed on his head, his nails turned into claws, and his body became solid muscle. Shulk loved what he saw. He roamed his hands around Grima’s muscular body.  The fell dragon gripped the homs’ bottom making him gasp. He could feel Grima’s nails digging into his flesh. He slapped the homs’ bottom so hard that there were handprints. He slapped it again and loved the unmanly squeak that escaped from Shulk’s mouth.

“How’s my cock?”

“It’s incredible! Its deep inside me!”

Grima stood up holding the homs. He wrapped his arms around his neck while his slender legs were around the fell dragon’s waist. The fell dragon leaned against the wall while the homs got off his manhood. The couple crushed their lips together. Shulk wrapped his fingers around Grima’s dick and rubbed around. He moved closer, so their penises could rub together. Their kisses became sloppy with drool linking between their lips. Grima slapped the homs’ bottom and pulled him against his body. Soft grunts, moans, and the sounds of lips pressed together were filling the room. Shulk whispered into Grima’s ear.

“Sit.”

Grima obeyed and sat on the couch. His body was becoming sweaty. Shulk got his bondage clothing on which were just black straps that barely covered anything on his body. The homs began to kneel down with his bottom swaying around. The fell dragon loved what he was seeing. He was now having difficulty holding his semen in. He wanted to release his semen inside the homs. Shulk was twirling around the pole. Grima began stroking himself roughly and shot two strings of semen into Shulk’s face. He held the rest inside. The homs wiped his face and bent down shaking his bottom. Grima loved how the homs’ erection was bobbing. He could see his balls. The fell dragon leaned forward and squeezed his balls making Shulk squeak like a girl. He ripped the clothes off and pressed his body against the homs. 

“Ohhhhhhh!”

Grima bit the homs shoulder making him yelp in pain. He could feel the fell dragon’s body pressed against him tightly. He loved the skin and warmth feeling. Grima’s body was hot. The homs felt the fell dragon slapping his behind so hard. Shulk gasped and tilt his head back once Grima began pinching his nipples. He slapped his bottom again a lot harder than before. Grima was so strong.

“OHHHH!”

The fell dragon was growling as he dug his teeth into his lover’s flesh. His released his dragon tail from his body. He was in his half dragon form. Shulk was panting, and his bottom was hurting. Grima slapped the living hell out of his bottom. His bottom was all red.

“Sit on the bed.”

The fell dragon climbed on the bed. Shulk dragged a chair over and placed a sex toy on it. Grima sat up and watched what the homs was doing. The homs grabbed a bell and tied around the head of his penis. He then wrapped a cow bell around his neck. He knelt down and pressed two fingers inside his entrance while moaning out loud. Grima loved the view of his lover’s rear and his manhood hanging down. Each movement he made, the bells rung. This was such a tease to Grima. Shulk then grabbed a bucket that was filled lube and poured it on himself. The fell dragon was trying to restrain himself from tackling Shulk. He tossed the bucket and began rubbing the lube all over his body while moaning. He turned his body around facing his lover. He climbed on the chair and positioned himself above the manhood. He forcefully slammed himself down letting out a girly moan. He spread his legs, so his manhood was in view for Grima to see. Shulk wanted to make sure Grima would not take his eyes off him. Shulk was holding the chairs arms as he began bouncing on the manhood. His erection was bobbing violently, and the bells were ringing just to tease Grima. The fell dragon had his mouth wide opened. He got off the bed and began stroking his dragon dick with both hands. Tiny strings of semen were coming out of the head. It was feeling good. There’s was nothing more entertaining than watching his lover pleasure himself. Shulk got off the toy once he felt himself reaching his climax.

“Tell me what you want.”

Grima tried restraining himself.

“I want you.”

“What do you want to do to me you beast.”

“I want to shove my cock inside and fill you up with my semen!”

Shulk wrapped his leg around the fell dragon’s waist.

“I’m warning you Shulk. I won’t be able to restrain myself if you keep taunting me.”

The couple rubbed their noses together and pressed their foreheads together. Shulk cupped the fell dragon’s face.

“You don’t stop whenever I tell you to anyways, you animal.”

Grima growled taking that as a taunt and threw the homs on the bed. His tail wrapped around Shulk’s wrist and he was turned on his stomach. The homs found himself being dragged on his feet and pressed against headboard of the bed. The fell dragon came behind the homs and gripped his bottom making him gasp. His tail was above his head while holding his wrist. The homs turned his head and saw Grima’s face was different. His chest was solid muscle and he loved the six pack. Grima was lean. His eyes were completely red, and the veins were sticking out. He had fangs and horns. He growled and pressed himself against the homs’ body. Grima licked his lips and forcefully shoved his cock inside the homs. Shulk gasped. It felt like it was his first time having sex with the fell dragon. He remembered when Grima lost control and shoved himself inside the homs instantly taking his virginity. The fell dragon began roughly ramming himself into the homs. He moved his hands over to the homs’ chest and pinched his nipples.

“Oh! Oh! Oh!”

The skin slapping together, and the bells ringing were really loud. The moaning was filling the room. Shulk turned his head looking at the mirror. He could see the back of Grima’s body. He loved the way Grima was ramming into him. He could see his bare back, rear, and dragon tail. He loved Grima’s body.

“Does it feel good you slut?”

Grima slapped his bottom.

“Oh! Yes master! It feels good! Keeping fucking me!”

“Your insides will be filled with my semen! Goddess! You have a tight bottom!”

“If you’re going to pound my arse, at least pull my hair!”

Grima began pulling the homs’ hair. He did not expect the homs to say that. The fell dragon felt himself reaching his climax. He began hitting the homs’ prostate making him scream the fell dragon’s name. Shulk was releasing his semen as Grima continued hitting his prostate. It felt like he was urinating.

“Harder! Keep hitting me there!”

Grima tilt his head back. He pressed himself against the homs’ body and hit his prostate letting out a loud moan. Shulk felt the hot semen filling him up. Grima could not describe the feeling of releasing his semen. It felt so good filling up his slut. He slowly pulled himself out and his semen was pooling out of his entrance. Shulk’s entrance was teared and widely opened. The homs sighed and tried catching his breath.

“I love it when you want to be fucked…”

“I love it when you’re so rough and not able to control yourself.”

“I can’t help it. You turn me on and tease me!”

Shulk shook his bottom to the fell dragon.

“You want another round?”

* * *

 

Grima found himself gripping the homs’ hips as he bounced on him roughly. Shulk’s body was covered with sweat, bite marks, and handprints. The fell dragon was having a hard time keeping up with the homs. This was his sixth round of having sex. No doubt Shulk was going to be in intense pain tomorrow. He was gripping his lover’s knees as he rode his cock. It felt so good. The couple felt nothing but pleasure. It felt good sense they were both crazy for each other. Shulk had his hand placed on Grima’s thigh as he rode him. He loved how Grima was having a hard time trying to hold his semen. His head was tilted back with his mouth slightly opened. He was enjoying it. The homs began circling around Grima’s dick.

“What’s the matter Grima, you can’t keep up with me?”

Grima slapped the homs’ bottom in response.

“Is that all you got? You know I want you to release your semen inside me!”

The fell dragon continued holding his semen inside. He loved the feeling in his penis.

“You love that huh?”

Shulk began rocking himself roughly. He gripped Grima’s hands. The couple found their fingers interlacing.

“Release Grima.”

Grima let himself go and released his semen for the sixth time inside the homs. Shulk closed his eyes loving his insides being filled with Grima’s semen again. He got off Grima’s cock that fell limp. He warmly smiled and saw that his cock was overwhelmed. The couple shared multiple kisses before getting under the covers.

“I love you.”

“I love you too. Where did you learn how to ride like that?”

Shulk warmly smiled.

“Reading books. I wanted to give you the best sex you will never forget.”

“My cock will probably be hurting by tomorrow.”

Shulk climbed on top of Grima and crushed their lips together.

"Don't forget, you pounded my arse and stretched my entrance with that dragon dick of yours. I will be feeling it tomorrow."


End file.
